I Love You, But Don't Tell
by A.B.H17
Summary: What if Sam's imprint story happened to your favorite Triangle? What if Bella's a wolf who imprints on ordinary human, Edward Cullen? M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters: Edward, Tanya, Bella and Jacob

Plot: Jacob and Bella are werewolf, happily engaged to each other. How would it be any other way? Then newly weds, Tanya & Edward move in. Edward and Bella fall passionately in love, only to find out each other's Beau are one another's best friends! Will friendship over rule their love? Or will their love fall flat?

Here we go again, I thought embarrassed. Most of the pack went the other way, while Leah and I headed to the right of the forest. I knew she thought highly of me, but even she couldn't always be brave. I braced myself, for her snarky comments. I took off my billowy and thin, white-silk top. It flowed around my elbows, stopping short at my waist in a curved motion. I started to take off my shorts and under garments, oddly placing them down. It was bad enough changing in front of Leah, but worse getting the teasing from the male pack. I calmed myself, preparing for the heat wave. Then my body surged, into a wolf.

Here we go again, I thought calmly. Tanya strode to the corner, hands on her hip. The phone was sticking to her sweaty cheek, and her shoulder. Her eyes zeroed in on me, and I looked the other way. Another fight, as usual. Tanya's eyes hesitated then she spoke at me, not covering the phone. "Edward why can't Kate visit?" She spoke pouty, her eyebrows closing together. "I never said she couldn't, I just said with the move being so demanding, we can't always entertain her." And believe me, it took a lot to entertain Tanya's sister. On the other end I heard Kate's barely audible snarky voice speak. Tanya rolled her eyes and muttered something, then left the living room. I continued to open up a packing box. I heard the click of the phone being set down, then Tanya's heels clacking into the room. "Why don't you like her? Edward, don't lie!" I calmed myself, preparing for the wrath of Tanya. Then I let myself go.


	2. Chapter 2

My legs surged with power as I hit the ground. I rolled over, barely picking myself up. I let forward, my muscles tense. Loosen up, Jacob's thought rang in my mind. The pack's thoughts seemed to stack over one another in conversation. I felt calmed, by Jacob's presence. But I also felt more aware of how close everyone was, about a mile or two. I sort of wanted to be away from them, at the moment. Aw, why? What did I do? Jacob's thoughts even felt whiny, and I let out a wolf-chuckle. It was a snarky bark to humans, but pleasurable to myself. Oh, now your in for it! Seth chided Jacob, only to make matters worse. Ah, Seth the youngest. I quickened my pace around to the edge of the reserve. Sometimes having Jacob as pack leader was pride straining, but mostly irritant. Someone always had to get his attention, or to ask a question. The rushing water below the edges of the cliff ran slowly, catching on the mossy ash rocks below. I watched as the swarms of rainbow fish ran in-between cloudy white currents. Instantly calmed, I shocked myself by taking a slight step forward, mesmerized. My body went down into a half circle, the fuzzy fur whisked away to my almost tan skin.

"Tanya, I'm taking a walk." I mumbled, grabbing my dark green jacket of the wooden hook. Arm after arm, I pushed my way through the leather. "Fine, get dinner on your way back." Tanya hollered, the sound echoing into the main room. I pursed my lips, but unlocked the door slipping out. My black shoes skidded across the sidewalk, and down into the murky path of green. I didn't realize as I drifted into the wet, dark forest how far I was walking. I drifted over the fallen logs and quick streams. A plunge shocked me, then wetness seeped into my shoes. My feet were in a moss covered river. I saw a sightly curled figure, the human stood with her feet on the edge on the cliff. "Hey! Be careful." I yelled, like I was being told to. And I wasn't a very good christian, truth be told. I watched in horror, as she turned. And fell of the cliff, her arms flailing up. I ran into the water, only for it to pull me back. I continued to breathlessly chug forward. It was no use, and her body slipped faster and faster. My chest was rising and falling, then my arms coiled around something smooth and wet. Her body laid in my arms. Lifelessly? I didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

I winced, but was shocked how delicate his his beautiful voice. I was a little pleased, pleased he had never shown this emotion to me. I grinned at his beautiful face, and he looked down at me. His face twisted into a new expression; pure joy. I laughed, at nothing; just wanting to see his reply. In response, he shook his head still smiling. "Sorry, for being perfect." I mumbled, and that got him laughing. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. His laughter was like a piano classic, playing in a room filled with chandeliers. "What?" He asked. "Your laughter is… pretty." I settled. That made us both laugh again, and our laughter ran up the walls and through the house.

I heard a recognizable heel-clack on the floor, then the door opened. I smiled at Alice, and her groan now echoed the room. "Great, now Tanya's going to… Never mind." Alice chuckled darkly, and shaded her eyes. It looked more like she had a huge migraine. I crossed my arms, and Edward rolled his eyes. Tanya; I noticed looking out the window. Was harmless; the bouncy blond hair wouldn't dare touch a thing. Alice was wincing, no grimacing. I sort of smiled; the sight was actually _touching._ She was so small and kind; why would she be _afraid_?

"Come on, everyone's having a sleep over at my place. Girls in my room, boys in _Emmett's."_ Alice spoke sourly. I smiled a knowing glance towards Edward, but he was already out the door. A bundle was in his hand, and he swiftly opened the door for us. I was pulled by my wrist; which was going to be sore, because of how hard she was pulling. I sat down on Alice's soft cashmere bed. Everyone gathered in a circle. Well, Rose, Alice and I did. Alice's room was black, pink and white and was adorable to look at. Alice would start Truth or Dare. I nervously looked around, I personally hated this game. And by Alice's twisted face-, eyebrows raised deviously; I was afraid.

"Truth or Dare, Bella." Alice's fragile smile seemed to grow larger when I said 'Truth'. Alice chuckled darkly, and wiggled her eyebrows. "Name the three worst things you've _ever_ done. In your _life_!" Alice asked politely but laughing. Rosalie laughed too, and I confusedly understood. They probably thought it was something easy. I winced remembering, personally I hoped I wouldn't have to say. But Tanya was watching me with such persuasion, I was sure she would know if I was lying.

"I've had a… Child. I've eaten raw eggs, on accident! And I …" I didn't have to rack my mind for something weakly bad. Rosalie's eyes practically popped out of her head, Alice's gasp echoed, and I heard a hearty praise. Oh no. I buried my face in my arms, as Emmet, Jasper and Edward came in. Guilty looks on their faces, except for Emmet who was appraising me. I grimaced, and dragged my eyes to look at Edward.


End file.
